Within the data storage system manufacturing industry, much attention is presently being focused on reducing head-to-disk clearance as part of an effort to increase the storage capacity of data storage disks. It is generally desirable to reduce the head-to-disk clearance in order to increase the readback signal sensitivity of the transducer to typically weaker magnetic transitions associated with higher density disks. When decreasing the head-to-disk clearance, however, the probability of detrimental contact between the sensitive transducer and an obstruction on the disk surface significantly increases. As head-to-disk clearance continues to decrease, it becomes increasingly important to assess the general health of each read/write head, including flying characteristics, during the operating life of a data storage system.
A prevalent surface irregularity that afflicts an appreciable percentage of conventional data storage disks is generally referred to as an asperity. Asperities are isolated submicron-sized particles, typically comprising silicon carbide material, that are embedded in the disk substrate. No single mechanism has yet been identified as the source of such asperities, and it is believed that asperity defects arise from numerous sources. Such asperities are often large enough to interfere with the flight path of a typical slider/transducer assembly by physically impacting with the slider/transducer assembly at a very high velocity.
Further, asperities arising from the surface of a data storage disk are generally distributed in a highly random manner, and change in shape and size in response to changes in disk and ambient temperatures. A collision between a slider/transducer assembly and an asperity often renders the location of the asperity unusable for purposes of reading and writing information. Moreover, repeated contact between the slider/transducer assembly and asperity may cause damage of varying severity to the slider/transducer assembly.
Magneto-resistive (MR) transducers, for example, are particularly susceptible to interference from contact with asperities. It is well-known that MR transducers are very sensitive to variations in temperature, and are frequently used as temperature sensors in other applications. A collision between an MR transducer element and an asperity results in the production of heat, and a corresponding rise in transducer element temperature. Such transient temperature deviations are typically associated with an inability of the MR transducer element to read previously written data at the affected disk surface location, thereby rendering the stored information unrecoverable. An increase in the frequency of head-to-disk contact events may be indicative of a head that is flying lower than its intended average flyheight.
In the continuing effort to minimize head-to-disk clearance, manufacturers of disk drive systems recognize the importance of detecting changes in the flying characteristics of each individual read/write head during manufacturing and, importantly, during use of the disk drive system in the field. There exists a need in the data storage system manufacturing community for an apparatus and method for detecting changes in head flyheight. There exists yet a further need to provide such an apparatus and method which is suitable for incorporation into existing data storage systems, as well as into new system designs, and one that operates fully autonomously in-situ a data storage system. The present invention is directed to these and other needs.